


Downfall of our Love

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Love? With Katniss and Peeta divorcing after only being married for seven months, how will their lives fare with Peeta lin their home and Katniss being across town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall of our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-:  
> I don't own any of the characters, I only own the plot and storyline to "downfall of our love " and any resemblance was not intended

‘’ Sign here please Mrs Mellark.’’ The lawyer told Katniss as he pointed at several lines across the page marked with crosses.

‘’Katniss, please don’t do this, I didn’t want it to get this far.’’ Peeta pleaded across the table, ignoring his lawyer who was telling him to keep quiet.

Katniss picked up the pen and scanned the document placed before her, to her surprise; Peeta had already signed all the parts needed to legalize this divorce, six years of marriage thrown away. All she had to do now was sign a few letters of the alphabet, and she would no longer be Katniss Mellark, she would be Katniss Everdeen. When her lawyer said that she could keep her name the same, she had stubbornly refused. If he wanted out of their marriage so badly, then she didn’t want to be the one with a constant reminder of it.

Peeta sat there anticipating what to do, it wasn’t meant to end like this, and their marriage was meant to last until they grew old together, not be seeking legal advice after seven months.

The room was silent until Katniss let out a sigh and turned to her lawyer and asked him something under her breath. Her lawyer nodded at her and she stood up and walked out of the room. From the office of Peeta’s lawyer, the whole skyline of the city below, but from Katniss’ lawyers office you couldn’t see any of that. If he and Katniss were on speaking terms then she would comment that he had a weakness for beautiful things, like being able to see the sunset.

The door swung back on its hinges and slammed on the wall, the tension in the room seemed to have soared as Katniss stalked back in and sat down. She scanned through the document and without hesitation signed her name on the dotted line. Thus becoming Miss Katniss Everdeen rather than Mellark.

‘’ Please leave your address at the desk Miss Everdeen when you leave so we can contact you once the legal documents go through, that is I assume that you will no longer be living with Mr Mellark?.’’ Katniss’ lawyer told her.

‘’That’s right, I will no longer be living with Peeta, I have used the money that my father left me in his will to buy an apartment across town.’’ Peeta’s heart plummeted, it wasn’t that he expected Katniss to still live with him; but ‘across town’ as she put it was actually a forty-five minute drive.

Peeta’s lawyer nodded and started packing away the documents, signalising the end of the matter.

‘’ Thank you both for your help and time today, as of now, all of your joint assets will be divided and we will be in contact with you both’’ Peeta was in a haze and he couldn’t tell if it was his lawyer or Katniss’ who was talking.

Once Katniss had left the divorce court, the rest of Peeta’s day flew by in a blur. He arrived back at the bakery and tried to continue life as it was before the scandal that ruined his marriage. 

Katniss arrived at her new apartment, she had agreed with her lawyer that she didn’t want any of the furniture from when she lived with Peeta, if she was going to start again then she wanted to do it properly. Prim had taken a day of work and set up all of the new stuff with Rory earlier in the day.

Katniss had no food in her apartment and it was too dark to walk to the nearest supermarket, she was deciding between Chinese and Indian when the phone rang, she didn’t pick it up as Peeta was the one who always picked up the phone, she was just about to shout and ask him why he was ignoring it, then she remembered that he wasn’t there. It was just her, alone in her new home.

Katniss didn’t want people to pity her and refused all offers from Prim for her to move in with her and Rory. The same day that Peeta had served her with the papers for their divorce, she went down to the estate agents and purchased the first apartment she saw, it was finally a move in the right direction. Peeta obviously wanted to get rid of her. The only downside to buying a brand new apartment was the cost; it had taken a considerable large chunk of the money her father had left her when he died.

Of course Prim insisted that she helped pay for it, the last time Katniss and Peeta were together acting like a couple in love was at Prim and Rory’s wedding just six weeks ago. Inside, Katniss knows that Prim feels responsible for the downfall of their marriage, but it just wasn’t meant to be.

Peeta’s brothers had always loved Katniss and although they didn’t know the ins and outs of why their marriage collapsed after under a year, but after never attempting to settle down with a woman they loved, they decided against asking or offering help to the youngest Mellark and his wife.

Peeta’s first night as a divorced man felt strangely like his first night at college, quiet. However, a rich college student, one who has his own house that’s fully furnished. It didn’t feel right being home all night without Katniss being there. Before he could change his mind, he picked up the landline and dialled.

The owner picked didn’t pick up on the first ring, nor the second, in fact it wasn’t until the fifth ring and Peeta was just about to put the phone down did he get an answer.

‘‘Sorry it took a while…uhhhh…. Who’s this? ‘’ the person said as they picked up.

‘‘Hello? Anyone there?’’ the voice said.

Peeta refused to speak, what was he doing? He had no need to speak to his once brother in law, they were no longer related. Peeta sighed heavily as he hung up. He then showered and got into bed.


End file.
